the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien
"All I care about is putting down those who killed me and my family, nothing more; and nobody will stop me!" ''- Damien '''Damien Artweir' is a Cambion and a scholar of the dark arts. After suffering at the hands of pro-human terrorists, he made a pact with the Devil and now serves as one of his vanguards. With a wraith fused to his soul, Damien now possesses a superhuman aptitude for magic, particularly those that are taboo among magical practitioners. Currently, Manus no longer possesses Damien, but has scarred his soul enough to leave a lasting impact on his abilities. History Early Life Damien was born into a family of mages, deep in the wilderness of rural Minnesota. His parents were venerated students of the dark arts, ranging from necromancy to curses. These dark arts are widely considered forbidden by most mages, and so the Artweir family had to remain in secrecy. The forests of Minnesota became their home, and Damien lived only a short time of his childhood there. For some unforeseen circumstances, the Artweir family was forced out of Minnesota. They promptly relocated themselves in Ireland, where they continued to practice their dark arts. Damien was able to grow up much of his life, able to learn and grow with these teachings that his parents had passed down. Magic became his obsession, and even at an early age, his parents saw that he was always hungry for more knowledge. He was ambitious as a child, and wanted to know all there was to magic. They were mostly able to live in peace, and Damien could practice what he was taught. Though as it seemed, even the calmest of days can experience a storm. In their local Ireland town, a band of known terrorists roamed through. These terrorists were called the Apostles of the One Truth. Sometimes considered more cultists than terrorists, the Disciples of the One Truth were believed strongly in the philosophy that magic was heresy and mages needed to be punished. They felt no mercy for them, and left mutilated corpses and suffering in their wake. When they arrived in the unknown Ireland town, the Artweir family were left unaware of their presence. They were captured and hauled away to a hidden underground bunker. Damien was separated from his parents and thrown into a holding cell. It was dark and ill-smelling, and he was forced to remain in solitude for many weeks. Isolation was one of his biggest fears, and there were untold amounts of nights were he cried himself to sleep. 2 months in, he was finally reunited with his parents- or their corpses, rather. Given how sadistic and cruel the Apostles were, Damien was forced to watch his mother and father decompose right in front of his eyes. He had lost all hope, and felt hatred for what humans had did this to him. With nowhere else to turn, he took the blood pooling from his mother's stomach and drew a Satanic circle on the ground. With this, he had made a pact with Lucifer. He would give his soul for the power to overcome his captors, and never feel weak again. Lucifer accepted the child's deal, and a pact was made. From the depths of Hell, Lucifer sent the mortal a Wraith, or a demonic spirit that can possess physical hosts. The Wraith fused to Damien's soul and made him a Cambion. He was instantly transformed into a more demonic form, and slaughtered every last Apostle in the compound. He gave them no mercy, like they had given no mercy towards his parents. When all was done, he marched from the compound with an army of skeletons at his command, though they would quickly crumble as he reverted to his human form. The wraith would be known as Manus, a dark hand of the abyss that Lucifer stems from. Damien was left to wander the world then, learning all he could of his magic. Wandering Mage As of currently, Damien still yet wanders the world with his wraith, Manus. The wraith has always possessed more evil intentions, and drives Damien insane with the voices that echo through his head. Damien has been left as a bitter and angry person, not trusting humans because of the horrors he had suffered as a child. Damien has managed to travel all over the world, challenging powerful mages to fight and beating them with relative ease. It was on a trip in Germany where Damien had learned about Haven City, and all the powerful warriors that live there. So he ventured far to reach this fabled city, and it is where he first met with one of the many kings of the city, Magnus. Damien had learned elsewhere in the city that it was protected by multiple peacekeeping organizations, mainly the FCRF military and the Maverick Corporation. Despite the dismay of Manus, Damien demanded to join. He wanted to learn more of his magic, and uncover the secrets of the universe. Even the thought of consorting with humans enraged Manus, and he quickly took control of Damien's body. Through a demonic transformation, Manus unleashed Damien's latent magical power in an attempt to destroy Magnus. He first summoned a rage demon to attack, but the demon hunter proved to be too capable and quickly dealt with the single-minded creature. Manus became desperate and panicked, unleashing a powerful earthquake that rocked the entire city. Delivering a soul-crushing punch, Magnus was able to knock Damien unconscious and quell the quake before it caused too much damage. Damien had been promptly taken to the isolation ward of Maverick Tower, where dangerous specimen were kept. It was here that Magnus interrogated him and gave him a chance to have more freedom over his body. With a holy cross, Damien now has more control over his own body, and no longer hears the screams of Manus. Though this proves as merely a delay. Even Damien knows that one day, Manus will claim his body and tear open the Gates of Hell, bringing forth another apocalypse upon mankind. The Disciples Several months after the initial appearance of the Disciples, Damien and Manus wrought havoc across Haven City, slaughtering any Disciples that could be found. Their numbers dwindled vastly, with corpses lain in the streets, often horribly mutilated and dismembered. This caused Magnus to become increasingly frustrated, as Damien's clear lack of restraint often led the civilian populace into an unnecessary panic. After another outburst from Manus, Damien was yet again taken to the isolation ward, until he managed to get himself under control. In order to do so, Damien made another pact with Lucifer, hoping to have some way to keep Manus from breaking free so often. While Lucifer agreed to give Damien complete control over Manus, he elected not to say what he wished in return; only that he would come to collect very soon. Despite having earned control over Manus, it was not enough; Manus soon revealed that his intentions had never been to always be Damien's slave. It was soon learned that Manus had only used Damien in order to revitalize his once impressive arcane power, and had earned enough to tear himself away from Damien's body and attain a corporeal form. The strain of the event left Damien visibly scarred; before Manus had left, he marked Damien with demonic symbols, not only harming him, but his very soul. Damien vowed to hunt down Manus, with a desire to gain the power he had lost. His anger caused him to run away, wishing to collect his thoughts on the matter. Damien relocated to an abandoned parking structure, somewhere on the south side of Haven. It was there that he contemplated on all of the events that had led him to Haven, and how he still desired to keep his promise of destroying the Disciples, to avenge his parents. Lucifer then greeted Damien again, in the guise of a being formed from dust. He spoke to Damien, lamenting that Manus had broken free of his control. Before disappearing, Lucifer ordered Damien to kill Manus, ending a particularly bothersome pest to the dark prince. After Lucifer vanished, Magnus arrived shortly afterwards. He began to tell Damien why Maverick was formed, and that he should return to Maverick Tower, should he feel it just. If not, he knew that Damien had sided with the Devil. Back at Maverick Tower, Damien joined with Anaithnid and Magnus, as they planned to take out a Disciple bunker on the outskirts of Haven City. It became known that they had been hiding in an old military bunker, back from World War II. While Magnus and Anaithnid headed forward, Damien joined them hours later. He appeared as the bunker was already under siege, but his vendetta against the Disciples quickly went to his head. His anger overcame him, and he entered into some sort of berserk state. The sheer anger he felt was channeled into his attacks, and Damien easily ravaged the remaining Disciples in the bunker, ripping them to shreds with just his bare hands and a rusty pipe. However, this berserk trance took a catastrophic toll on his body; before he could finish off the rest of the Disciples, Magnus restrained him. Damien quickly became violently ill, vomiting blood and feeling his organs begin to fail. He was rushed away from the bunker, as Magnus took care of the rest of the Disciples. Damien was taken to a facility owned by Defender's Throne, somewhere towards the east side of Haven. While it was assumed that a regular doctor would operate on him, a mysterious feline-like individual did so instead. The stand-in doctor fixed Damien right up, and imbued some sort of magic crystal directly into his heart. While the crystal would definitely enhance his magic abilities, it came with a price; if he ever over-exerted himself again, the crystal would explode and kill Damien. With his enhanced body, Damien returned to the company of Maverick, focused on repaying Magnus and Anaithnid for helping him enact his revenge on the Disciples. Appearance Since the loss of Manus, Damien's appearance has drastically changed. Forever marked as a Cambion, his skin has turned a pale color and his eyes have dulled, becoming grey. When angered, the mystic energy inside of him flares, turning his eyes a bright purple. His black hair has become unkempt, and longer. A tattoo sits etched between his pectoral muscles, depicting the first six circles of Hell. Various runes and words are carved across his flesh, from unintelligible gibberish to incantations and personal notes. Concerning his clothing, he wears a dark blue jacket affixed by a thick, feather collar. Beneath this, he wears a custom flak jacket for added protection. Over top of everything, Damien wears bone armor forged from his own body, inscribed with Infernal runes and stained black by the dark rituals he undertook to create it. Personality Due to past experiences, Damien has become a bit of a loner and typically works alone. His demeanor is cold and spiteful, with a twisted sense of humor that put many off. He prefers intelligence over brute force, and can be quite sadistic when it pertains to dealing with his enemies; however, it's common for him to get carried away. Most of his attitude is nothing more than a facade; he feels tremendous guilt for having been unable to save his family. Lacking any significant memories from his childhood, he has trouble identifying with other humans, so much to the point that he mostly avoids contact. Despite his aversion to contact and lack of social skills, Damien has proven himself loyal towards those who put faith in him. He strongly values the concept of family, and is willing to protect whatever and whoever he sees worthy of that title. Relationships Lucifer During his time of need, Damien turned towards Lucifer in order to gain the power he needed. With that power, Damien slaughtered his captors and turned his wrath towards the Disciples. Damien had devoted himself as a willing servant of Lucifer, knowingly entering his employ as a means to obtain more power. Part of him had been aware that Lucifer only sought to manipulate him, but his strong desire for revenge made him not care. After Manus' escape, Damien has become more wise in dealing with Lucifer; knowing that the devil enjoys deals, Damien has made himself wary with making further offers. He sees Lucifer more as a business partner, and not the unholy master he had once worshiped him as. Manus Having seen Manus as a source of power, Damien was so blinded by rage that he accepted possession in order to get his revenge. The two had a strained relationship all through the few years they were together. Manus constantly attempted to vie for control, occasionally taking over Damien's body to cause mass damage. Though Damien shared no feelings for Manus, he saw him as a necessary evil to further his goals. Since their separation, Damien seems Manus as nothing more than a target. He feels nothing but pure loathing for the demon, and has personally vowed to hunt him down and kill him.shortly after having destroyed the apostles of the one truth, Damien located manus in all of his spitefulness. With magic and claw the two fought fiercely, Damien earning a large gash across his throat. But ultimately, Damien won and absorbed the power of the arch-heretic manus, along with his memories, thus Damien will never forget the man who fought against the crusades, and lost. Magnus Damien's relationship with Magnus is complicated; while he respects him and sort of views him as the only real mentor figure he's ever had, Damien feels frustrated by the constant rules and restrictions placed upon him. He feels too held back, though he knows that Magnus does have his best interests in mind. Despite said feelings, Damien trusts him and would do anything to protect him. Category:Characters Category:Cambions Category:Lore